Our Lives
by Sky Killer
Summary: Stefan Salvatore was Mystic Falls' average jock,and everyone knows his last name. His family is one of the richest families in Mystic Falls. Elena Gilbert was hardly even noticeable in the halls of Mystic Falls high. She lost her parents and her only friend Andrew was there for. What happens when there history teacher pairs them up for a project?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Well here is my ne story. I hope you all enjoy it. I will always try to update, but I will be flaky here and there, so I'm begging you to bear with me and this story. Also summer is coming to an end so I will be going back to school soon, so yes I will be getting homework and hanging out with friends, but all try to get this story to its fullest. LoVe you guys.**

**Summary:** Stefan Salvatore was Mystic Falls' average jock, girls all over him and everyone knows his last name. His family is one of the richest families in Mystic Falls. Elena Gilbert was hardly even noticeable in the halls of Mystic Falls high. She lost her parents and her only friend Andrew was there for. What happens when there history teacher pairs them up for a project? Will Stefan end up having feelings for Elena? Will Elena treat him like he's the least person she wants to have a conversation with?** All Human.**

** X**

Elena woke from another nightmare of the night her parents died. Even if it was a year ago, she still felt sad and alone. The only who could cheer her up was Andrew: he always knew what to say and do that make her feel better. They've been friends since the first grade, they did everything together. Their parents used to tell them that they did the weirdest things together. Whenever they hung out Jeremy would always bag on them on how they were so stupid sometimes. There were even times when they would pull off crazy stunts, and one of them would end up with a broken arm, foot, sometimes even ribs. But they still did anyways. Elena slurred from her thoughts when she heard Jenna yelling for her to get up.

"Elena get up, you're going to be late for school!"

"I'm up, I'm up" she told herself.

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Another day of lying to myself, she thought to herself. She went to her closet and put on her red V- neck with black skinny jeans with her chucks. She never really dressed to flashy. Most boys seemed to think of her as plain, but Andrew would always tell her how beautiful she was. But for some reason she never believed it. As she walked down stairs Jenna caught up with her.

"Morning, Jenna"

"Hey Elena, Jeremy was just telling me about the 1920's dance at school. Are you going to go?"

"Umm… I haven't really thought about it. But the answer is most likely a no. Why do you ask?"

"It's because you've been wallowing around"-

"But I –"Jenna cut her off before she could say anymore.

"Even if you haven't noticed it yet I have. Elena what wrong? You've been avoiding me and Jeremy. What's going on Elena?"

"Honestly, Jenna I don't even know. Hey I'll see you later; I think Andrew is already here, bye." She walked off before Jenna could say anything. But what she said was true, she didn't know what was going on with her. She started to feel like something was missing, not just her parents but something else. Something more. She sat on the porch swing till she saw Andrew pull up her drive-way.

"Well good morning Miss Gilbert." He greeted by opening the door for her for her.

"Morning to you too Andrew"

"So, I was wondering if you would come with me to the decade dance?"

"I- umm"

"Please?"

"Ok, I will go with you.

They started driving to school; Elena felt a little weird when Andrew asked to the dance. He was her best friend nothing more. Then she thought to herself; what if Andrew wanted something. She didn't want a relationship with anyone right now, especially him. The boys at her school where never her type. They were either jocks or to smart. Even sometimes pot heads. She did admit that she was hit on by some guys on the football team or even the science squad, but she never really liked them.

Once they got into the school everyone was on full blast for some reason. The girls where squealing with each other. The guys were talking really laud and kept on repeating "OOOHHH!" She didn't know what the commotion was at the school, but she didn't want to and she was kind of glad she didn't. but she asked Andrew anyways.

"Do you know what's going with everyone at school?"

"Some music producer is coming to town, looking for a fresh new face. So their holding auditions; as you can see. Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"You should audition; you got a very strong an nice voice. What's the worst that can happen?"

"What's the worst that can happen? I don't know, me throwing up on stage. In front of everyone"

"Come on your over reacting. That was a one-time thing. I bet you anything, nobody remembers what happened."

"Why don't you audition? You're the one with the family roots and whatnot."

"I would but, I don't want to blow over the competition and you know… win"

"Oh really?" they would always have sarcastic conversations with each other.

"Oh, don't look now but "_Queen Katherine_" is walking this way" Katherine was Mystic Falls' queen bee and she was dating the quarterback "Stefan Salvatore". They were the most popular couple at their high school. Katherine was adored by every guy in their school. This really didn't surprise her for the most part. She was too flashy, she dressed in very short and tight dresses, skirts and blouses. Now Stefan, well he was every girls' dream. He had all the girls at his feet like he was some god.

"Oh great. Let's see what she'll want or need." After Elena said that, Katherine was alredy walking towards them.

"You two losers better not ruin this for me"

"And what would that be Katherine?"

"This competition. What else? Just stay out of the way."

"Well then you better go work on that amateur act of yours" Elena spat back.

"You better watch it Gilbert"

"I'm all open" She yelled at he while she was walking to class.

"Come on Lena lets go to class" Elena new this fight wasn't over, but ever since they were in middle school Katherine loved to push Elena's buttons for fun.

**A/N**

**So I hope you all loved the first chapter. I will post sometime between this weekend or next week. I'm going to put Stefan in the next chapter. This chapter was introducing Elena and some of Katherine. Oh and picture Andrew as Andrew Garfield.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Ok so here's chapter 2, it a little longer than the first one, and it's still a little sketchy. But I hope you enjoy. **

**X X X**

Elena started walking towards her locker where Andrew was leaning up against it waiting for her. She still was wondering if he had feelings for her, he even asked to the dance. But maybe he asked her because it was already the last few months of senior year, and she hasn't had a boyfriend since sophomore year with Matt. She and him; they made the perfect couple and he loved her but she didn't feel the same way for him. After they broke up, a while later they became really good friends. But she doesn't want to be like that with her and Andrew.

"So, how was the math test?"

"I was about to blow my freaking head off." She saw this worried look on his face, she knew that would happen because, for some reason he did not study.

"Damn it!" That's when she started to giggle.

"Dude chill, I'm just messing with you. You'll probably can get a C if you're not in lala land thinking about what's her name."

"Her name happens to be Caroline Forbes and she's a goddess"

"Okay lover boy, we got to get to history"

They headed to their history class, witch surprisingly she acing. Sometimes Andrew would tell her that she's and old person stuck in a young girl's body. She didn't really know what he meant by that, or to even take as a compliment. They got into class and Mr. Saltzman was talking about the battle of Willow creek. She didn't even pay attention since she knew every little detail of that war. The she heard him talking about having to do the project with a partner. She didn't mind a partner, but she did who she would do the project with. At the end of class everyone surrounded the wall to check who their partner was. Elena stayed behind waiting for the crowed to die down; Andrew stayed down with her. Finally, half the class already left she got up and looked for her name. She was really surprised of who her partner was. Stefan Salvatore. Couldn't it be somebody else, somebody other than Stefan?

**X X X**

_Elena Gilbert?_ Who was she? Probably some other girl that wanted him for his family's money.

"Umm… Mr. Saltzman who's Elena Gilbert?"

"That's her in the leather jacket" He turned his head to see her, but he didn't just see a girl in the leather jacket he saw her as more than that. What? Really Stefan? You're dating Katherine he thought to himself. He quickly erased that thought of Elena out of his mind. His thoughts were interrupted by the bell. He didn't even have a chance to ask her about the project, she already left to her next class. So he decided to ask Caroline about her; since she knew everything about everyone.

"Hey bestie" he called after her when she leaned up against his locker.

"What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" he tried to sound innocent.

"Because the last time I called you bestie you told me to "_SHUT UP! Don't you ever call me that again!" _

"OK, Ok I do need something. What do you know about Elena Gilbert?"

"Oohh, are you sure you wanna go down that road?" he didn't know why she sounded so nervous, but that only made him want to know more. So he answered her with a nod.

"Ok, fine but I have to let you know it's not a happy story: Almost a five months ago Elena's parents parent's died in a car accident, with her in the back seat. She lost some of her memory and she's still trying to gain some of it back. When she was still trying to gain her memory nobody would really talk to her, they would just stare at her whenever she sat down or walked through the halls. Then her little brother Jeremy started to use drugs. But then her ex-boyfriend Matt wanted to get back together with her. But I think she rejected him because she started hanging out with that Andrew kid. Now she's just regular Elena. Well here's good new news is whatever the reason you're asking for her she hardly even knows about you. So… why are you asking?"

"Because I'm her history partner and I don't want to say the wrong thing or be a jerk when we work on this project" Caroline furrowed her eyebrows trying to look into his eyes, but he wouldn't let her.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped "Do you like her?"

"What? Of course not! Caroline you may have told me her whole back story but I have no idea how she acts or how' her personality. And besides I'm with Katherine and I love her."

"Yeah, Uh huh" she started to walk away.

"Hey, wait a minute. What's that supposed to mean" he called after her.

When she finally turned around she didn't look too happy. "It means that you know that you're not happy with her and you and I both know she's just using you. All I'm saying is give Elena a chance and dump Katherine"

"Ok, your right, but she'll never go for someone like me"

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know? I just do" he stayed quiet for a while. "Hey I have an idea, since you want me to get with Elena" Caroline cut him off quickly.

"I never said that, all said is get to know her and maybe you to will be something more"

"I don't know Care?"

"Tell you what, how bout during lunch you go deal with that girlfriend of yours and I'll get to know Elena"

"Thank you Caroline"

"You're welcome Stefan"

There was one more class till launch and Stefan didn't know how Katherine was going to react. Gosh, he didn't even know if he had the guts to break up with her, and just to get to know Elena. He had to admit that she was beautiful, even though she was plain; and besides she didn't seem like one of those girls that only wanted him for his money and he's never seen her gaze at him or even stares. Maybe this was good he thought. Then the bell rang, it was now time.

**X X X**

Caroline was walking outside trying to look for Elena. When she spotted her she was on her lap top.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" Caroline asked her with a smile. Elena nodded her head no.

"I'm Caroline" She greeted her.

"I'm Elena" She said with a smile.

"So, Elena I really need to talk to you…"

**A/N**

**Sorry this took so long. I had writers block. I will update sometime next week. I'm going on vacation again. Love you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N**

**So this story is still in progress, there are not that many reviews or followers, but please guys tell you friends that are on this website. Oh and please tell me how to make this story a little better. Remember flashbacks are in italics.**

**X X X**

"So… Caroline, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to get to know Andrew's best friend" she was trying her very best to lie to her.

A smirk appeared on Elena's face, trying to give Caroline a hint that she wasn't buying he little lie. "Ok, so what do want to know?"

"For starters, how are you? I'm sure after everything that's happened you're kind of still in a foggy zone?"

"I'm good. It's still a bit annoying being the girl who lost her parents but, I think everything is starting to get back into place. Oh, thank you for asking. You're the first person in a while to ask me if I was okay, so thank you for that. A month after the accident I thought nobody really cared, that everybody thought that all the pain was over after the funeral. So again thank you Caroline." Caroline felt really guilty when Elena stopped talking. At first Caroline didn't really how Elena felt she was just doing a favor to Stefan. But now it was more than that she was helping Elena figure things out after everything happened, and she was grateful that Elena trusted her enough to tell her this. Elena started to talk again and broke Caroline out of her thoughts. "So, what else do you want to know?" Elena asked with a smile.

That made Caroline smile because Elena was willing to trust her with more information. "What do you do? Any sports or hobbies?"

"No, not really. I write but that's kind of an off side thing."

"Are you good at writing?"

"I wouldn't say that I'm good, but I think I'm good enough. But Andrew is always telling I should write my own novel or whatever?"

"You need to show me some of your writing!"

"I'll take it into consideration"

"So Elena, who is your partner for the history project?"

"Um… Stefan Salvatore"

"You are so lucky" this was Caroline's chance to make Stefan a likeable interest to Elena.

"I am?"

"Yeah you are. He's a total hottie" Caroline was forcing the biggest smile, because it grossed her out talking about Stefan that way.

"I'm sure he is but Caroline you know looks aren't everything? And besides I bet he's hardly even noticed me."

"I bet he has noticed you even before the project?" Yeah right Elena thought.

Before Elena could talk again she heard Matt's voice calling after her. "Hey Elena and Caroline?" Matt was surprised to see Caroline next to Elena.

"Hey" They both said at the same time.

"So Elena, I was wondering would you be my date to the decade dance?" Elena felt extremely bad since she's already going to the dance with Andrew. And the expression on his face was filled with hope.

Elena sighed "I'm sorry Matt but I'm already going with Andrew." After hearing this Matt did not look happy at all, but he tried to hide it with a smile.

"Oh well, it's not a surprise" That got Elena a little bit mad.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what never mind" he started to walk away.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked

"Well that was my ex-boyfriend Matt Donavan. I broke up with him either one or two years ago"

"What happened?"

"Well we changed, mostly him because he joined the football team, and was a complete jerk to me."

_They were at the park; Elena was finally going to end things with him. When she called, so they could meet up he was completely oblivious to what was about to happen. Elena cried for two hours before calling Matt. It's not that she didn't care about him but he wasn't the guy she dated when they first met, he was different now. And the worst part is that, he loves her so much but he doesn't._

"_Hey babe what did you wanna talk about?" He leaned in to give her a kiss but she moved away before his lips met hers. "Elena what's going on?" he started to get worried._

"_Matt, I- I think we need to break up." She told him not looking him in the eyes._

"_Wha-What? No!"_

"_Matt, I'm sorry but it's over" she started to turn away but his hand caught her wrist bringing her to face him. "Matt…" she started but he cut her off._

"_Why do you want us to break up? We're both happy"_

"_No Matt, you're happy. You don't even realize what's been going on."_

"_Then tell me Elena, so we can fix it"_

"_No. Matt, this isn't something you can fix over a conversation."_

"_Then what did we do wrong?"_

"_We didn't do anything. It's what you did Matt!" he was surprised by this. He was even more surprised at her yelling at him. "Ever since you joined the stupid football team, you've been acting like an inconsiderate jack ass. You treat me like I'm sort of property around your friends and when were alone you just talk about football practice and how coach is always giving you a hard time. And I get that you get frustrated Matt, but you sound like a total diva." Matt never new she felt like this. "And you never really act like you care about me"_

"_I do care about you baby. Gosh, I love you!"_

"_Well, it doesn't seem like it. I'm sorry Matt but it's over" she turned around and walked away from him. Once she got into her car she was crying, but she felt relived. She never thought she had the courage to do that._

"So that's what happened?"

"Yep"

"The thing that I don't understand is why did you feel bad, I get that you cared, but he treated you like property why would you even feel bad?"

"Because… when we started dating, he was like my rock that I couldn't let go of. And when we started he was sweet, caring, and gentle and… turns out it was because he didn't have the attention. Like since more people knew him and he was popular, he had to act like a complete ass to please them."

"Elena, I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it was a long time ago"

"Hey do you wanna grab a bite at the grill after school?"

"Um… I don't know Caroline?"

"Come on. Stefan will be there." That's when Elena was barely catching on to Caroline's plan.

"Is this why you're being so nice to me? To get me to start liking Stefan?" Caroline was shocked, how did Elena find out. Damn it! She thought to herself. She should have never mentioned that.

"Elena, I'm" But Elena quickly cut her off.

"Caroline can you just do me a favor? Just please leave me alone?" With that Elena quickly left. Caroline couldn't believe that she blew that chance to be Elena's friends. Elena probably thought Caroline didn't care about that whole conversation. Caroline felt horrible; Elena just poured her feeling to her a complete stranger. She needed to find Stefan; he really wasn't going to be happy about what just happened

"Hey Elena "Stefan yelled from across the hall. Oh great she thought, she wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now. She turned around faking a smile so he wouldn't see that she was mad.

"Yeah?"

"So I guess where partners?"

"Yeeah I guess we are."

"So." She was really getting annoyed with the small talk.

"Was there something you wanted?"

"Yeah, I was wondering when we should work on the project."

"Umm, how about Friday at four my place?"

"Sounds good. Can I get your number and address?"

"Yeah sure" she got a piece of paper and wrote her number and address on it. Then she handed it to him. "There you go"

"Thank you, see you Friday."

"Yeah see you."

**A/N**

**Any thoughts? Hoped you guys liked the Caroline and Elena bonding. Sorry I had to make it so harsh at the end. What do you guys think is going to happen on Friday after school?**

**LoVe YoU.**


End file.
